1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer bezels, and particularly to a computer bezel with a shutter which is slidably attached to the computer bezel and convenient to be opened and closed.
2. General Background
A computer often includes some drivers such as, for example, floppy disc driver, optical disc driver, hard disc driver. These drivers are mounted in the computer chassis. The computer bezel has corresponding openings for loading in/out the floppy discs, optical discs and hard discs. For protecting the computer, some shutters are often mounted on the computer bezel to cover the openings.
Some typically computer bezel with such shutters are found. In such examples, shutters are pivotly attached to the computer bezel. When in using, the shutter is secundly opened. In such an arrangement, the shutter extends towards the outside of the computer bezel after being opened, and then the shutter is easily to be damaged by accident.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer bezel with a shutter which covers the opening exactly, and is convenient to be opened and closed.
What is also needed, is a computer bezel with a shutter which is securely attached to the computer bezel after being opened.